mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style)
The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's TV-spoof of "The Simpsons". It appeared on January 18, 2015. ''Cast *Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) as Homer Simpson'' *''Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit) as Marge Simpson'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Bart Simpson'' *''Alissa (Wade) as Lisa Simpson'' *''Dot (A Bug's Life) as Maggie Simpson'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Grandpa Simpson'' *''Jennifier and Rachel (Ice Age) as Patty and Selma'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Mona Simpson'' *''Scrat (Ice Age) as Santa's Little Helper'' *''Tiago (Rio 2) as Milhouse Van Houten'' *''Young Simba (The Lion King) as Ralph Wiggum'' *''Sid Phillips (Toy Story) as Nelson Muntz'' *''Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) and Dumbo (Dumbo) as Rod Flanders and Todd Flanders'' *''Manny (Ice Age) as Ned Flanders'' *''Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Maude Flanders'' *''Sean (Journey to the Center of the Earth) as Lenny Leonard'' *''Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) as Carl Carlson'' *''Kerchak (Tarzan) as Moe Szyslak'' *''Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Barney Gumble'' *''Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Krusty the Clown'' *''Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Principal Skinner'' *''Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Agnes Skinner'' *''Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Edna Krabappel'' *''Scar (The Lion King) as Gary Chalmers'' *''Mufasa (The Lion King) as Chief Wiggum'' *''Rafiki and Zazu (The Lion King) as Chief Wiggum's Policemen'' *''Sarabi (The Lion King) as Sarah Wiggum'' *''Blu (Rio) as Kirk Van Houten'' *''Jewel (Rio) as Luann Van Houten'' *''Joe the Lion (Zookeeper) as Dr. Hibbert'' *''Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Professor Frink'' *''Bernie the Gorilla (Zookeeper) as Captain McCallister'' *''Hans (Frozen) as Mr. Burns'' *''Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as Smithers'' *''Marshmallow (Frozen) as Sideshow Bob'' *''Timon (The Lion King) as Itchy'' *''Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Scratchy'' ''Chapters: #The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 1 - The Wettest Stories Ever Told'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 2 - In the Name of the Grand-Kristoff'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 3 - Reader Don’t Leech'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 4 - Sweet Colonel Hathi's Baadasssss Song'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 5 - Zeke's Girlfriend'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 6 - Mattie in: Screaming Yellow Honkers'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 7 - Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 8 - Treehouse of Horror 1994'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 9 - Treehouse of Horror 1995'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 10 - Treehouse of Horror 2003'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 11 - Treehouse of Horror 2010'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 12 - Treehouse of Horror 2013'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 13 - The Fight Before Christmas'' #''The Simpsons (MatandReaderRabbit4ever style) Part 14 - End Credits'' ''TV Show Used: *The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Clips: *Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)''